1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor unit for detecting the wetting of a window, especially a vehicle windshield.
2. Description of the Background Art
Condensation sensors to detect internal moisture and rain sensors to detect external wetting of the window surface are known in the conventional art. In this case, signals from the condensation sensor are used to control an air conditioning, heating, and/or ventilation unit. The signals of the rain sensor, on the contrary, are used to control a windshield wiper or washing unit for vehicles. Sensors of this type operate, inter alia, according to the optoelectronic, resistive, or capacitive principle. Rain sensors are placed on the outside of the vehicle windshield, and condensation sensors on the interior side. Both operate independently from one another.
A sensor unit operating by the optoelectronic principle to detect external wetting is disclosed in DE 198 15 748 C2.
A device for the automatic control of a windshield wiper motor, which comprises a moisture sensor and an evaluation unit, is described in DE 43 34 381 A1. A rain sensor is also used in the device for operating a windshield wiper motor in DE 197 13 835 A1.
A method for adjusting the responsiveness of a precipitation sensor system to environmental conditions and a sensor system with a precipitation sensor are disclosed in DE 41 34 432 A1.
DE 6 9115647 T2 discloses a device for heating and ventilating the passenger compartment of a vehicle, in which a condensation sensor, placed on the interior side of a vehicle window, is connected to an electronic module to control closing valves.
DE 44 27 627 C2 discloses a method for the manufacture of a rain sensor working by the resistive measuring principle, said sensor which has at least two electrically conductive, adjacent sensor elements, which form an impedance of variable resistance, while working together with the electrically conductive substances wetting the sensor field, preferably water. The sensor consists substantially of two surfaces interlocking like fans, which are placed on a glass plate and form the resistance element.
Another moisture sensor for windshields is described in DE 40 41 160 C2. This sensor is placed on the exterior of the windshield and consists of two electrically conductive parts, which are at a distance from one another and are electrically insulated from one another by a gap of predefined width. The gap is preferably not greater than the width of a rain drop or fog droplet.
DE 44 24 985 A1 discloses a rain sensor, which has resistance structures placed on the vehicle window in the area of a windshield wiper, the structures change their resistance linearly, depending on the raindrops.
The construction and the mode of operation of a capacitive moisture sensor are disclosed in WO 94/08247.
The principle of the capacitive working moisture sensor is also described in EP 0 753 438 A1.